Golden Globe Award
| network = NBC | website = }} Golden Globe Awards are accolades bestowed by the 93 members of the Hollywood Foreign Press Association beginning in January 1944, recognizing excellence in film and television, both domestic and foreign. The annual ceremony at which the awards are presented is a major part of the film industry's awards season, which culminates each year in the Academy Awards. The 74th Golden Globe Awards, honoring the best in film and television in 2016, was broadcast live on January 8, 2017. Jimmy Fallon hosted the show. History In 1943, a group of writers banded together to form the Hollywood Foreign Press Association, and by creating a generously distributed award called the Golden Globe Award, they now play a significant role in film marketing. The 1st Golden Globe Awards, honoring the best achievements in 1943 filmmaking, was held in January 1944, at the 20th Century-Fox studios. Subsequent ceremonies were held at various venues throughout the next decade, including the Beverly Hills Hotel, and the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel. In 1950, the Hollywood Foreign Press Association made the decision to establish a special honorary award to recognize outstanding contributions to the entertainment industry. Recognizing its subject as an international figure within the entertainment industry, the first award was presented to director and producer, Cecil B. DeMille. The official name of the award thus became the Cecil B. DeMille Award. In 1963, the Miss Golden Globe concept was introduced. In its inaugural year, two Miss Golden Globes were named, one for film and one for television. The two Miss Golden Globes named that year were Eva Six (of the films Operation Bikini and Beach Party) and Donna Douglas (of television's The Beverly Hillbillies), respectively. In 2009, the Golden Globe statuette was redesigned (but not for the first time in its history). The New York firm Society Awards collaborated for a year with the Hollywood Foreign Press Association to produce a statuette that included a unique marble and enhanced the statuette’s quality and gold content. It was unveiled at a press conference at the Beverly Hilton prior to the show. Revenues generated from the annual ceremony have enabled the Hollywood Foreign Press Association to donate millions of dollars to entertainment-related charities, as well as funding scholarships and other programs for future film and television professionals. The most prominent beneficiary being the Young Artist Awards, presented annually by the Young Artist Foundation, established in 1978 by late Hollywood Foreign Press member, Maureen Dragone to recognize and award excellence of young Hollywood performers under the age of 21, and to provide scholarships for young artists who may be physically and/or financially challenged. Ceremony The broadcast of the Golden Globe Awards, telecast to 167 countries worldwide, generally ranks as the third most-watched awards show each year, behind only the Oscars and the Grammy Awards. Until Ricky Gervais hosted the 67th annual Golden Globe Awards Ceremony in 2010, the award ceremony was one of two major Hollywood award ceremonies (the other being the Screen Actors Guild Awards) that did not have a regular host; every year a different presenter introduced the ceremony at the beginning of the broadcast. Gervais returned to host the 68th and 69th Golden Globe Awards the next two years. Tina Fey and Amy Poehler hosted the 70th, 71st and 72nd Golden Globe Awards in 2015. The Golden Globe Awards' theme song, which debuted in 2012, was written by Japanese musician and songwriter Yoshiki Hayashi. 2008 disruption On January 7, 2008, it was announced that due to the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, the 65th Golden Globe Awards would not be telecast live. The ceremony was faced with a threat by striking writers to picket the event and by actors threatening to boycott the ceremony rather than cross picket lines. The Hollywood Foreign Press Association was forced to adopt another approach for the broadcast. NBC originally had exclusive broadcast rights to the ceremonies, but on January 11, HFPA President Jorge Camara announced there would be no restrictions placed on media outlets covering the January 13 press conference, announcing the winners at 6:00pm PST. As a result, E!, CNN, the TV Guide Network and KNBC-TV, the network's Los Angeles owned-and-operated affiliate, aired the 31-minute event, emanating from the Grand Ballroom of the Beverly Hilton Hotel live, leaving NBC to fill the hour from 9:00–10:00pm ET with announcements, made after-the-fact by Access Hollywood hosts Billy Bush and Nancy O'Dell. The remaining hours of programming, set aside for the ceremonies by the network, were filled with a special two-hour edition of Dateline, hosted by Matt Lauer, that included film clips, interviews with some of the nominees and commentary from comedian Kathy Griffin and the panelists from Football Night in America. Categories Motion picture awards * Best Motion Picture – Drama * Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy * Best Director * Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama * Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy * Best Actress – Motion Picture Drama * Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy * Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture * Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture * Best Screenplay * Best Original Score * Best Original Song * Best Foreign Language Film * Best Animated Feature Film (since 2006) * Cecil B. DeMille Award for Lifetime Achievement in Motion Pictures Television awards Awarded since 1956: * Best Drama Series * Best Comedy Series * Best Actor in a Television Drama Series * Best Actor in a Television Comedy Series * Best Actress in a Television Drama Series * Best Actress in a Television Comedy Series * Best Limited Series or Motion Picture made for Television * Best Actor in a Limited Series or Motion Picture made for Television * Best Actress in a Limited Series or Motion Picture made for Television * Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Limited Series or Motion Picture made for Television * Best Supporting Actress in a Series, Limited Series or Motion Picture made for Television Retired awards * Best Documentary Film • Last awarded in 1977 at the 34th Golden Globe Awards * Best English-Language Foreign Film • Awarded from 1957 to 1973 * New Star of the Year – Actor • Last awarded in 1983 at the 40th Golden Globe Awards * New Star of the Year – Actress • Last awarded in 1983 at the 40th Golden Globe Awards * Henrietta Award (World Film Favorite – Female) • Awarded from 1950 to 1979 * Henrietta Award (World Film Favorite – Male) • Awarded from 1950 to 1979 * Best Film Promoting International Understanding (1945–63) * Golden Globe Award for Best Cinematography – Awarded from 1948 to 1953, in 1955 and in 1963. Superlatives In acting categories, Meryl Streep holds the record for the most competitive Golden Globe wins with seven. However, including honorary awards, such as the Henrietta Award, World Film Favorite Actor/Actress Award, or Cecil B. DeMille Award, Barbra Streisand tied this record with nine. Additionally, Streisand won for composing the song Evergreen (Love Theme from A Star Is Born), producing the Best Picture (Comedy/Musical) (A Star Is Born in the ceremony held in 1977), and directing Yentl in 1984. Jack Nicholson, Angela Lansbury, Alan Alda and Shirley MacLaine have six awards each. Behind them are Ed Asner, Rosalind Russell and Jessica Lange with five wins. Meryl Streep also holds the record for most nominations with thirty (as of the 2016 nominations) and John Williams is second with twenty-five. At the 46th Golden Globe Awards an anomaly occurred: a three way-tie for Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama (Sigourney Weaver for Gorillas in the Mist, Jodie Foster for The Accused, and Shirley MacLaine for Madame Sousatzka). In the category Best Director, Elia Kazan leads with four wins, followed by Clint Eastwood, Oliver Stone, Miloš Forman, David Lean and Martin Scorsese with three wins each. Steven Spielberg holds the record for most nominations with eleven (as of the 2015 nominations). Francis Ford Coppola, Clint Eastwood and Steven Soderbergh are the only directors to receive two nominations in the same year. Only four people have won two acting awards in the same year: *Sigourney Weaver (1989) **Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama, Gorillas in the Mist **Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture, Working Girl *Joan Plowright (1993) **Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture, Enchanted April **Best Supporting Actress in a Series, Miniseries or TV Film, Stalin *Helen Mirren (2007) **Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama, The Queen **Best Actress in a Miniseries or Television Film, Elizabeth I *Kate Winslet (2009) **Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama, Revolutionary Road **Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture, The Reader Other superlatives: * Most awards won by a single film ** One film has won seven Golden Globe Awards. *** La La Land (2016) ** Two films have won six Golden Globe Awards. *** One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) *** Midnight Express (1978) ** Four films have won five Golden Globe Awards. *** Doctor Zhivago (1965) *** Love Story (1970) *** The Godfather (1972) *** A Star Is Born (1976) * Most nominations received by a single film ** Nashville, with nine nominations * Highest Sweep (Winning every nominated category) ** La La Land won all seven Golden Globes that it was nominated for. ** One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest won all six of its nominations. ** Both Doctor Zhivago and A Star Is Born won all five that they were respectively nominated for. * Most nominations without winning an award ** Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?, Foul Play and The Godfather Part III, all with seven nominations. * Youngest person to win an award ** Ricky Schroder winning New Star of the Year – Actor in 1980 (9 years old). * Oldest person to win an award ** Ennio Morricone winning Best Original Score for The Hateful Eight (87 years old). Records Film Actors with two or more acting awards } | Tommy (C/M, 1975) | Carnal Knowledge (1971) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Moonstruck (C/M, 1987) | Silkwood (1983) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Tender Mercies (D, 1983) | Apocalypse Now (1979) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | On the Riviera (C/M, 1951) Me and the Colonel (C/M, 1958) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | | The Picture of Dorian Gray (1945) The Manchurian Candidate (1962) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Cinderella Liberty (D, 1973) The Goodbye Girl (C/M, 1977) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Arthur (C/M, 1981) Micki & Maude (C/M, 1984) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Black Swan (D, 2010) | Closer (2004) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Romancing the Stone (C/M, 1984) Prizzi's Honor (C/M, 1985) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | | Five Easy Pieces (1970) The Great Gatsby (1974) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | The Color Purple (D, 1985) | Ghost (1990) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | | Inside Daisy Clover (1965) Rosemary's Baby (1968) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | The Moon Is Blue (C/M, 1953) Separate Tables (D, 1958) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | The Player (C/M, 1992) | Mystic River (2003) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | Pal Joey (C/M, 1957) | From Here to Eternity (1953) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | | Inglourious Basterds (2009) Django Unchained (2012) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | | The Sand Pebbles (1966) Doctor Dolittle (1967) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | | Miracle on 34th Street (1947) Mister 880 (1950) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | With a Song in My Heart (C/M, 1952) I Want to Live! (D, 1958) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | The Country Girl (D, 1954) | Mogambo (1953) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | | Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988) Ed Wood (1994) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | | Mrs. Parkington (1944) Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte (1964) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | | The Barefoot Contessa (1954) Seven Days in May (1964) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | Georgy Girl (C/M, 1966) | Gods and Monsters (1998) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | Doctor Zhivago (D, 1965) | Lawrence of Arabia (1962) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | Boys Don't Cry (D, 1999) Million Dollar Baby (D, 2004) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | Johnny Belinda (1948) The Blue Veil (D, 1951) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |} Actors with five or more acting nominations Criticism 1968–1974 NBC broadcast ban The HFPA has had a lucrative contract with NBC for decades,[http://www.nypost.com/p/entertainment/movies/the_moet_BKHNNsbkWY4Eo8wcmmDOaO/1 The NY Post “The Moet the Merrier: Soaked in scandal, the Globes emerge as Hollywood’s biggest booze-up” By Reed Tucker January 16, 2011] And the HFPA has no problem paying for it; a lucrative contract with NBC makes the organization rich. which began broadcasting the award ceremony locally in Los Angeles in 1958, then nationally in 1964. However, in 1968, the Federal Communications Commission claimed the show “misled the public as to how the winners were determined” (allegations included that winners were determined by lobby; to motivate winners to show up to the awards ceremony winners were informed if they did not attend another winner would be named). The FCC admonished NBC for participating in the scandal. Subsequently, NBC refused to broadcast the ceremony from 1968 until after 1974.[http://www.nypost.com/p/entertainment/movies/the_moet_BKHNNsbkWY4Eo8wcmmDOaO/1 The NY Post “The Moet the Merrier: Soaked in scandal, the Globes emerge as Hollywood’s biggest booze-up” By Reed Tucker January 16, 2011] The HFPA’s seemingly cozy relationship with the stars they cover has occasionally led to scandal. From 1968 to 1974, the Globes were booted off NBC after the Federal Communications Commission claimed the show “misled the public as to how the winners were determined.” The government report suggested winners were required to show up at the ceremony, otherwise, another name would be chosen. [http://www.tbd.com/articles/2011/01/in-defense-of-the-golden-globes-45167.html TBD Golden Globes 2011: Why you should care By Ryan Kearney January 14, 2011] In 1968, the Federal Communications Commission accused the HFPA of misleading the public, alleging that Globe winners were determined by lobby rather than blind poll. NBC subsequently pulled the awards ceremony from its broadcast until 1974. Pia Zadora awarded “New Star of the Year in a Motion Picture” in 1982 In 1982, Pia Zadora won a Golden Globe in the category "New Star of the Year in a Motion Picture – Female" for her performance in Butterfly, over such competition as Elizabeth McGovern (Ragtime) and Kathleen Turner (Body Heat).Golden Globes, USA (1982) IMDb Accusations were made that the Foreign Press Association members had been bought off. Zadora's husband, multimillionaire Meshulam Riklis, flew voting members to his casino, the Riviera Hotel in Las Vegas, which gave the appearance that they voted for Zadora to repay this. Riklis also invited voting members to his house for a lavish lunch and a showing of the film. He also spent a great deal on advertising. Furthermore, Zadora had made her film debut some 17 years earlier as a child performer in Santa Claus Conquers the Martians.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0058548/ IMDB ''The Tourist'' for Best Musical/Comedy nominations in 2011 The nominations for the 2011 Globes drew initial skepticism, as the Hollywood Foreign Press Association nominated The Tourist in its Best Musical/Comedy category, although it was originally advertised as a spy thriller, and also one of the most panned films of the season with host Ricky Gervais even joking to main star of the film Johnny Depp if he had seen the movie. Rumors then surfaced that Sony, the distributor of The Tourist, had influenced Globes voters with an all-expenses-paid trip to Las Vegas, culminating in a concert by Cher. Other Actor and filmmaker Gary Oldman is a longtime detractor of the Golden Globes. As of 2017, Oldman has never been nominated for a Golden Globe Award in his thirty-plus years of acclaimed film work. See also * List of Golden Globe Awards ceremonies * List of Golden Globe Award winning films * List of Golden Globe Award winners * List of prizes, medals, and other awards * Young Artist Award References External links * Official Golden Globes website * Awards listing at the Internet Movie Database * Awards listing at Official Golden Globes website Category:American film awards Category:American television awards Category:Awards established in 1944 Category:Golden Globe Awards Category:Hollywood history and culture Category:NBC network shows Category:TBS (U.S. TV channel) programs